A large number of these reactors are currently used around the world. It may be advantageous, in particular in countries such as France where 80% of electricity is produced by nuclear reactors, for the total power supplied by the reactors to vary in order to be adapted to the needs of the electrical network which they supply.
In particular, it is desirable to be able to operate the reactors at reduced power for a long period of time, when demand on the network is low, before reverting to nominal power, as necessary.
Such use of each reactor, which would allow its capabilities to be better used, should not result in safety problems.